


If I Get High Enough, Will I See You Again?

by fivesecondsofmae



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Calum's high, Couch Sex, Dom Michael, Drunk Michael, Established Relationship, Fucking, Grinding, M/M, Smut, Sub Calum, calum's just painted his nails so michael gives him a blow job, cumming, malum, malum smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofmae/pseuds/fivesecondsofmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael comes home from catching up with friends, horny, and finds a baked Calum whose just finished painting his nails. He blows his pretty boy on the couch, and fucks Calum's thigh. Malum smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Get High Enough, Will I See You Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you like this piece of malum smut. I might write a second part if anyone likes it. Please comment, subscribe if you enjoy! Thanks! 
> 
> Title is taken from 'If I Get High' by Nothing But Thieves. They're a British rock band and they're wonderful. Check them out :) Thank you!!

Headphones on, Calum had been relaxing the whole evening in his and Michael’s shared apartment in the city. He’d listened to music, smoked a joint, and was finishing up painting his nails a pitch black shade, when Michael came home, finding him leaning back on the sofa, his nails drying, hands resting on his sweats- clad thighs. He felt amazing, finally having had caught up on some sleep and now high as a kite.

 

Michael arrived through the front door and into the living room with a smile on his face. He’d been out catching up with a few friends over drinks and returned home in a very contented state, and when he saw his lover spread out on the couch, his head moving to the sounds he was listening to, he was even happier. He’d had a great time, but it wasn’t the same without his Calum, and on the walk back home, all he could think about was how pretty Calum had looked the night before when Michael fucked him so hard on his knees that he cried, in the best way possible.

 

Calum’s eyes only opened when he felt a kiss to his forehead and his headphones being removed, to which he saw a smiling Michael sitting down opposite him, resting on the coffee table, close enough that he could rest a hand on Calum’s knee.

 

“Hello, pup.” Michael grinned at his own use of pet name. “I can smell you’ve been busy.”

 

Calum grinned happily, the headphones around his neck, as he looked to the arm of the sofa where another joint, pre-rolled, laid. “Help yourself…How was everyone?”

 

“They were good.” Michael told him, ignoring the joint then, too focussed on the man in front. “It wasn’t the same without you, though.” He reached his hand to touch Calum’s but the brunette pulled his away.

 

“My nails aren’t dry yet!” Calum squawked.

 

Michael’s smirk was a beautiful sight then. He loved how Calum had fallen in love himself with wearing black nail varnish, and had kept it on long after Halloween was over. It was so hot, and when Calum would wrap his hands around Michael’s thick cock and his cum would spill onto his fingers, he very much enjoyed the white against the black. 

 

“If you make me smudge them, I _will_ have to knock you out, Michael.” There was no threat in Calum’s chilled out voice, especially when he preceded to laugh, his hands still tight on his own thighs.

 

Michael simply laughed, and leaned forward so he could kiss Calum’s delicious lips, mouth open, slipping his tongue gently inside Cal’s mouth. Michael ran his hand through Calum’s hair and held it still when he felt himself grind up to be closer to Calum, his breath hot.

 

Calum’s hands dead still, he could do nothing but whimper at Michael’s wet, loving touch on his mouth and how the older boy’s hands felt in his hair. Being high was one of Calum’s favourite things, playing on stage with his bandmates to thousands of people was another.  But right then, with the fragrance of alcohol on his lover’s breath and weed in his system, he was so very horny.

 

He wanted to touch Michael but he couldn’t, and he whimpered again when Michael’s other hand touched his chin, lifting his head up. Pulling only his face away, Michael held Calum very still as he looked between his eyes for a second, enjoying the bliss he only felt with his love. Calum’s eyes were half shut when Michael pecked his lips once more before saying “You’re so beautiful…So fucking beautiful, Cal. Let me show you.”

 

Calum moaned involuntarily at that and tried to move forward, closer to the man but was stopped when Michael made him lean back into the couch, his hands still resting on his thighs. “No messing up your nails.” Michael smirked, before kneeling down in between Calum’s legs, looking back up to where Calum rested, surprise evident on his face.

 

“I don’t like not being able to touch you.” Calum admitted. Even when he wasn’t being completely submissive in the bedroom, he still needed to be close to Michael, to feel him in ways more than just sexually.

 

“It’s ok baby. When they’re dry, you can touch me all you want.” Michael sealed his statement lifting Calum’s t-shirt up, revealing his precious little stomach and latching his lips onto the soft skin there. Calum took a deep breath, feeling the way Michael bit and then licked over his skin, and then without telling him so, Michael carefully picked up Calum’s arms by his wrists, conscious of the nails, and forced Calum’s hands to rest across his covered chest, so his fingers laid on top of his hardening nipples. Calum took another deep breath, and relaxed even more as Michael’s hands slowly caressed their way down his chest and stomach and then onto Calum’s thighs.

 

Michael adored his boy’s thighs – they were so muscular and big and god, he could cum just thinking about them, maybe he would later. Michael pressed his palms up and down, moving them closer and closer to where Calum’s sweats were forming a shape. Seeing Calum’s chunky cock hardening was making Michael’s dick do the same, his mouth watering.  Calum leant his head back for only a second before he had to return his gaze to see Michael finally ghost his pretty little hands over his cock. And fuck, it felt so good, even through the layer of clothing.

 

“Does that feel nice, baby? My hands on your lovely cock?” Michael whispered. “Look at me. Do you want my mouth to take you all in? Lick you up?”

 

“Fuck.” Calum breathed.

 

“You get so horny and hard when you’re high, don’t you, pup?” Michael cooed, his other hand now starting to massage Calum’s balls, making him squeal a little. Michael knew his own cock had become fully erect, straining so much in his tight jeans. He couldn’t bear to take his removing his hands from his love, though. “I want your cock cumming down my throat.”

 

“Fuck!” Calum shouted, hips bucking up, his cock so hard, his hands shaking as they laid still over his nipples. “Please, _please_.”

 

Michael would give his boy the world, so of course the moment he said please, Michael grabbed his sweatpants and yanked them as well as his pants down into a pool at his feet, letting his nice thick cock spring up. Michael wanted to cum just looking at it, but instead he reached a hand up to Calum’s face, and caressed his cheek before sitting back down on his knees and wrapping his hands around where Calum wanted him most.

 

He only removed his hand to spit in it, making a beautiful sound then when his saliva started going all over Calum’s cock, hands moving quickly.

“Mikey, need- ahh _fuck_ \- Need your mouth.” Calum moaned through gritted teeth when Michael cupped his soft balls, his own hands threatening to push down Michael so his mouth would touch him.

 

Michael smirked again, licking his lips. Keeping eye contact with a breathless Calum, Michael kissed the tip of Calum’s dick, before taking as much of it as he could into his mouth. Calum writhed up at that, finally feeling how warm and wet Michael’s pretty mouth was as he sucked him so nice and hard. Having started slowly, Michael’s throat movement had become frantic, working up his baby so much that Calum looked like he was going to cry from the pleasure.

 

Michael used his hands to grip onto Calum’s thick thighs, holding himself steady from rutting up against nothing. He would never get tired of this view, of being on his knees for Calum, and having Calum not being able to touch him was making his entire body a little hotter. He decided in that moment, that he was going to cum all over his boy’s thighs.

 

“Babe- Mike- _fuck_ ” Calum’s incoherency made Michael suck faster. It was all so sloppy and wet and he could feel Calum’s legs shaking, he was so close.

 

He pulled his lips off of Calum, only to replace them with his hands, letting Calum fuck up into his fist. He wanted Calum’s cum all over his hands. “That’s it, pup. You going to cum for me?”

 

Calum whined, literally whined in pleasure, his eyes unable to stay open anymore.

He grinded up, feeling so hot and hard and wet and heavy and just, _fuck_. Michael. Everything _Michael_.

 

“Pretty, pretty boy. Cum for me. Cum all in my mouth, baby.” Michael moaned, moving his mouth closer to Calum’s dick. Calum couldn’t last any longer, he shook so hard as Michael jerked him off impossibly fast and when he came, shooting white cum all over Michael’s hands and then into his open mouth, he smiled so widely. Michael looked incredible, swallowing Calum’s cum, all sweaty, blonde hair plastered to his face. Before Calum could even move, Michael had lifted himself up from the floor, and kissed Calum’s body all the way up to his mouth, allowing Cal to taste himself, before he stood up straight and quickly removed his jeans and pants.

Calum saw how red and thick and angry Michael’s cock had gotten, and how Michael wasted no time before seating himself down on Calum’s left thigh, grinding down into the boy’s hard muscle. He jerked himself off too, before Calum reached out to do it for him, and got a sharp smack on his arm from Michael.

 

“I said-“ Michael had to stop talking, a moan taking place of words as he thrusted his cock up into his fist, his hole practically vibrating at the friction on being of being on Calum. “No touching me- _fuck._ ”

 

Calum couldn’t help but smirk and then a frown formed over his eyebrows as he stared intently at Michael fucking his now wet thigh. Fuck. Calum needed to touch him so badly, needed to grab his soft hips to hold his upper body still as he got himself off. All he could do was watch, and talk. And he would talk.

 

“That’s it, kitten. You’re fucking yourself so nice and good aren’t you, on my thigh?” Calum cooed, biting his lip as he spoke, “Mm, such a dirty little kitten for me.”

 

Michael’s mouth was open wide, his eyes now shut as he started to shake. He needed to cum. It was chaotic, and he could feel himself right on the edge, he just needed something more to push him over. And that came in the form of Calum gently pressing his finger tips to Michael’s erect nipples. He knew Michael said no touching, but he was sure he wouldn’t mind now.

 

Michael’s eyes flew open, but he said nothing, just keened as he thrust forward, his cock about to spill, and his nipples being touched so nicely. “Cum for me, Mikey. Cum, _kitten_.”

 

Michael’s hot cum spurted all over his hands and Calum’s thighs as he came, hearing Calum tell him to cum. He screamed, fucked out, and rode out his high whilst fucking himself on Calum’s thigh until he was completely exhausted. Michael fell forward then, into Calum’s chest, and Calum was thankful that the varnish had finally dried so that he then could wrap his arms around his love. He would have done so regardless.

 

“Thank you” Michael whispered, drained, but happy “I love youu”. His chest was tight against Calum’s, their faces so close. Calum kissed him passionately, softly, and with absolute pleasure that he was so lucky.

“I love you, Michael.” Calum murmured.  They must have said it to one another a thousand times before, but it never stopped the pair of them filling up with warmth. “So fucking much. Thank you.”

 

Michael grinned, reaching up to steal another kiss, before looking to his side, seeing the blunt. “I want to be high with you.” Michael smiled, “And I want to make you cum again.” He all but giggled.

 

Calum’s heart fluttered, looking at the perfect boy in his lap. He kissed him again, only stopping to look into his beautiful green eyes, and to grin again. “Fine by me.”


End file.
